They Don't Know What They're Missing
by Starquilter57
Summary: Spock and Nyota meet with some unexpected approval on New Vulcan. Sarek remembers times past. Chapter 3, an unexpected apology!
1. Chapter 1

They Don't Know What They're Missing

They had all shared a pleasant meal. Now the family moved to the patio to enjoy the sunset and some music. The day had been exceptionally warm, but now a gentle breeze was beginning to stir. His son Spock had brought his bond-mate Nyota to New Vulcan for a week-long stay. Nyota was an exceptional woman and even Sarek could understand how she had captured Spock's heart. His beloved Amanda had done much the same to him.

Spock picked up his harp and began to play an ancient melody, a love song from the time before Surak. He played it through once, and then sang the words. Then Nyota joined him. Their voices entwined beautifully, as had their lives. Nyota sang with a colorful soprano voice, Spock a rich baritone. His son had inherited his singing ability from his mother.

Amanda! How he missed her! It had been over three years since her death and the near extinction of his race. "Matters of biology" had forced him to take another mate, and it was logical that he should help rebuild his race. Sarek had a sincere admiration for T'Sela, as she had for him. Part of him would always grieve for Amanda, as T'Sela would always miss Sedik and her children. However, they must now focus on the living, especially with their child on the way. A daughter was expected in a few months.

Sarek had been concerned as to how Spock would adapt to a step-mother and future siblings. Spock had taken it well, as he did truly understand both his father's predicament and his race's. He could not yet bring himself to call T'Sela "Mother". No doubt that would come in time. This is not what he would have chosen, had there been a choice, but Sarek knew his son would adjust to the differences.

"Different" . . .

********************

Spock had only been four at the time, but he was already well aware that his family was different. He had commented about it one night over dinner.

"Mother, I have noticed something about our family. When we entertain guests, they are generally foreign dignitaries, or family members. On occasion, we have coworkers of yours or Fathers. We seldom have friends. I have few friends at school. Is this because our family is so different?"

"Yes, my son, that is why. People are often uncomfortable with differences. They may even fear them, that if they expose themselves to differences, they may become different as well. Different can be scary, but it can also be special. Spock, you have many special gifts. The friends that you will make in your life will cherish you because of these gifts, because of your differences. As for the people who choose not to befriend you, well, let's just say they don't know what they're missing."

************************

Amanda had been correct concerning their son and his gifts, his specialness. Spock excelled at everything he tried. It was never enough for many Vulcans. Spock was just too different. Sarek had been angry and hurt when Spock had chosen Starfleet over the Vulcan Science Academy. Over time, however, he had come to see the wisdom of his son's choice. Now Spock's accomplishments filled him with pride. His son was a scientist, scholar, teacher, and musician. Those who avoided him truly did not know what they were missing.

How Amanda would have adored Nyota. The young woman was a consummate professional, a gifted linguist, and absolutely devoted to Spock, who returned her feelings. Sarek could sense great happiness in his son, even if he did not outwardly reveal it.

Some of the reason behind that joy had been revealed at dinner. Nyota was with child, almost five months along. They were expecting a son! Sarek was to become a grandfather at almost the same time he would be a father again. T'Sela gave him an "I told you so look". Nyota's loose clothing had made her suspicious.

Sarek was roused from his musings. Spock and Nyota had started another song, it was more beautiful than the first. They had obviously sung it together many times. Music was one of the things often missing in daily life on New Vulcan. Most of Vulcan's six billion souls had been lost in Nero's extermination. A disproportionate number of those who had been rescued were scientists, engineers, and technicians. The few artists and musicians that remained were highly revered. What music was available came mostly in the form of recordings gleaned from the archives of other worlds. Vulcans were now depending on outworlders to help save what remained of their culture. Somehow, Sarek found that somewhat amusing.

T'Sela rose from her chair. "My husband, I must walk a bit. The child has had enough sitting."

Sarek took her arm, and together they walked around to the front of the house. There, they were greeted by a wondrous sight. Many of the neighbors were standing in the doorways of their homes. The evening breeze had carried Spock and Nyota's songs, and Vulcans were known for their sensitive hearing.

They stood there a moment, as the song finished. Finally, an elderly male approached them.

"Sarek, who are your guests? Their singing is praiseworthy, a rare treat these days."

Sarek stood even straighter than usual. "You are hearing my son Spock and his Terran bond-mate Nyota. They are here on leave."

"Ah, yes. They are very gifted. Do you think they would consent to come out here and sing, that all might enjoy it?"

"I will ask them." Sarek returned to the patio and repeated the neighbor's request to his children. Both agreed, and chairs were brought to the front of the house. As the word spread up and down the street, others brought out seats for themselves. Parents even woke up sleeping children. Finally, all were assembled.

Sarek smiled ever so slightly to himself. "Perhaps they do know what they have been missing."


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own 'em, still no money!

Pop Stars

After the impromptu concert in Sarek and T'Sela's front yard, the family decided to retire for the night. The women, in particular were exhausted. Nyota liked to have Spock in the bed with her when she fell asleep. Vulcans did not require as much sleep as humans, however. Spock would usually rouse after a few hours, do some quiet work, and rejoin his wife before she woke.

This night was no different. He dressed himself and slipped out of the guest room. Spock was not surprised to find Sarek sitting in the family room, reading the outdated and erroneous Ferengi astrophysics text Nyota had purchased at a flea market during their recent travels. She had known Sarek would be amused by this, even if he did not roll on the floor and laugh.

"My son, have you read this? Apparently the Ferengi believe themselves to be the center of the universe."

"Yes, Nyota and I have both read it. It is most entertaining. She was quite certain you would enjoy it."

"The pregnancy seems to be going well. I trust there are no complications."

"There have been a few minor issues, mostly "morning" sickness, which of course lasted all day. Dr. McCoy has been most helpful, and medical science has come a long way in thirty years.

Sarek remembered Amanda's unsuccessful pregnancies. When she had been expecting Spock, she was ill much of the time, spending the last two months in bed. He hoped life would be kinder to his children.

"My son, your harp is in need of repair. It is obviously well used. I suspect it is difficult to maintain it properly on a starship. Let us mend it while you are visiting. I have several completed ones in the wood shop. You must choose a new one for yourself. Also, I could use your assistance with the stringing and tuning, as you have inherited your mother's perfect pitch."

"I am honored by your gift, Father, and I would be pleased to assist you."

"Excellent. We can begin after breakfast. I believe T'Sela and Nyota have plans to go shopping."

"Yes. Father, do infants really require so much equipment? If Nyota shops much more, there will be no room in our quarters for the child."

"Obviously you do not remember the numerous bags of "baby stuff" your mother insisted that we haul around on missions. The time we traveled on the Cochrane, I forgot your "booster seat" so you sat on a box for the duration of the voyage. Amanda never let me live it down. Spock, it is best to defer to your wife in these matters, to maintain domestic tranquility."

"I will take that under advisement, Father."

***********************

After breakfast, the two expectant mothers headed out for a day of shopping. Retail was alive and well on New Vulcan. Sarek and Spock went to the wood shop located in the rear of the property. They removed the strings and tuning pegs from Spock's harp and stripped the finish off the wood. While Sarek repaired several small cracks, his son set to stringing the five completed harps that were sitting in the corner. It was time consuming and tedious. After Spock had strung three of them, he decided to begin the tuning process.

With a tuning fork, he found the pitch for the lowest string, and then tuned each subsequent one progressively higher. That task completed, he tested it by playing a well-known melody that used all the strings. Spock would stop periodically and make a few adjustments until he was satisfied. He moved onto the other two instruments, repeating the process.

When he had finished the third, he spoke.

"Father, this is a very fine harp. I would like to choose it for my own, if that is acceptable. The tone is superior and it fits my hands quite well."

"I am pleased that you like it, my son. That is high praise coming from such a musician."

"It was you who taught me to play."

"You have far exceeded my teaching."

"Ahem, If I may..."

The mutual admiration was interrupted by Tuvin, Sarek's elderly neighbor. He was standing in the doorway of the wood shop.

"Tuvin, we did not hear you. Welcome, what brings you out in the heat of the day?"

"I have a mission, Sarek. All the neighbors have entrusted me with a request they wish to make of Spock and Nyota."

Spock was momentarily stunned, but recovered quickly. "What is it they request, Tuvin?"

"Actually our request in two-fold. First, we would like you and your bond-mate to honor us with your singing at the community gathering in the park the day after tomorrow. Second, if you are agreeable to this, there are those who would like to make recordings of the performance. Your songs of last evening have touched many. All who heard you have told of it to many others, who in turn would like to hear your gifts for themselves."

"Your requests honor both Nyota and myself. However, I can not speak for my wife on this matter."

"Can not speak for me on what matter, my husband?" Nyota and T'Sela had returned from their shopping. Nyota carried a tray of glasses of cool water, and served Tuvin first. He bowed his head in gratitude, and then repeat his requests.

"If my husband is agreeable, I would like to accept this honored invitation."

Spock nodded. "I would make one request, however. There needs to be some type of shade provided for Nyota, as she is with child and unaccustomed to the heat."

"A canopy and portable cooling fan shall be provided for her. That is the very least we can do. All of ours thanks to both of you." Parting greetings were exchanged, and Tuvin went back to his own home.

"It is well that we went shopping, my daughter. Your new dress and sandals will be most becoming."

New dress and sandals? Their closet on the ship was quite full already. Spock raised an eyebrow, then glanced at his father, who wisely said nothing.

"You are correct, Mother T'Sela. Everything I own is getting rather tight. At least I will not embarrass Spock out in public."

"Nyota, you are still smaller than I. Perhaps you can wear some of what no longer fits me. Now, what shall we do with your hair?".....

Father and son exchanged amused looks and returned to their work. Both were gratified that the women got along so well together.

****************

After a delicious dinner, Spock decided that he and Nyota needed to practice their songs. He would be playing the new harp Sarek had given him, so he wanted to get used to it. They retreated to the back patio and began. Sarek and T'Sela settled into chairs and relaxed. Their children were in excellent voice tonight.

Soon even Nyota began to sense that they were not alone. It seemed that all of New Shi'Kahr was enjoying the music as well. All the patios in hearing range were filled with people listening.

The next day, Sarek and Spock worked in the wood shop again. Sarek applied several coats of stain and sealer to Spock's old harp. Spock strung and tuned the two remaining completed ones.

Nyota and T'Sela occupied themselves with determining which of T'Sela's outgrown "maternity" clothes would fit Nyota. On board ship, Nyota had been wearing Spock's yoga pants off duty. However, these were nearly bursting at the seams. The two women found about five outfits that would work. Then they experimented with hair styles and gave themselves manicures and each other pedicures, as reaching their own feet was becoming difficult. The time was passed so pleasantly that the men were nearly forgotten. When T'Sela realized that time had gotten away from them, she rushed to the kitchen, only to find Spock and Sarek already preparing a lunch of cold salads.

"I have been remiss in my duties, husband." She lowered her head.

"It is not so. You have been seeing to the comfort of our daughter. That is how it should be. If your nails are dry, let us eat."

Nyota could not help herself. She burst out laughing. T'Sela's face wore the faintest of smiles.

"Mother, I believe my wife is corrupting you." T'Sela still had a smile. Spock had just called her mother. She would do everything in her power to live up to that honor.

*******************

After lunch, Spock and Nyota settled on their "program" for the next day. They would sing nine songs, seven of which were pre-Surak, and two that were more modern. Nyota was a seasoned performer, and had starred in many musical productions while at Starfleet Academy. Spock usually only played for small audiences. He seldom sang for anyone but Nyota. He knew others found his voice pleasant, and this had caused him some discomfort in the past. Pike made him sing in a barbershop quartet for a talent show. Kirk was a Gilbert and Sullivan fan, who staged a ship's production of _HMS Pinafore, _giving Spock a prominent role. Nyota had roped him into an Enterprise song parody contest. His very effective vegetarian send-up of _Cheeseburger In Paradise_ had taken first prize, a one-hundred credit voucher for the commissary.

This "performance" would be different. It had been requested by Vulcans, many of whom were still not at ease with his dual heritage. They were trusting him and Nyota to sing the ancient songs of their people. Spock was both proud and a little apprehensive. Nyota sensed this through their bond.

"_It will be fine. We will be fine!"_

*********************

T'Sela prepared them a light breakfast, then they readied themselves.

Nyota was stunning in a new ankle-length dress of pale yellow. T'Sela helped her arrange her hair in a most becoming up-do. Spock was most handsome in robes borrowed from his father. He gathered his harp and playlist, and the family made their way to the park.

Tuvin was as good as his word. In the middle of the park stood a canopy. Underneath it were a cooling fan, music stand, and several chairs. There were also microphones and speakers, as well as several recording devices.

Spock and Nyota got themselves comfortable and then did several sound checks for the technicians. Their audience had begun to arrive, each person bringing their own seat. The crowd was estimated at over six-hundred people, more than the entire crew of the Enterprise.

They began in the Vulcan manner, without any introduction. It was not necessary. Everyone knew who they were and why they had come. Spock and Nyota sang a first set of five songs, and then took a short break, so Nyota could cool off under the fan (which made too much noise to sing over.)

They sang the second set of four songs. There was no applause. That was not the Vulcan way.

However, there were also no snide or left-handed compliments, only sincere praise and thanks. No one had said "Your performance was adequate for a human." Spock had not realized that he was expecting this or that he had subconsciously prepared himself for insults and rejection. He had observed one of his childhood tormentors in the crowd, but the young man had not approached him.

After the community meal, the family went home. Nyota had made a joking comment to Sarek.

"Your son is more popular than Elvis." Amanda had enjoyed Elvis, so Sarek understood what she was talking about.

"Actually, he once thought himself to be Mick Jagger."

Nyota stared at him, wide-eyed. "What?"

Sarek told Nyota about the time he came home from work early, only to discover Amanda and Spock's little secret. They listened to hard rock while Sarek was away. He had found his fifteen-month-old son in the family room, dancing and singing _I Can't Get No Satisfaction_. When Sarek confronted his wife, she had said "Oh lighten up, Sarek. It's not like he's going to grow up to be a pop star!"

Just this once Amanda might have been wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

An Apology

The morning after the concert, Sarek and Spock were again in the wood shop. Spock restrung his old harp. When he tuned it, he made a recording of the procedure for his father. He also wrote a computer program for Sarek that would "listen" to a "tuned" harp, and then indicate what further adjustments were required. This would save his father hours.

Sarek had cut out the pieces for two child-sized harps, one for his expected daughter and one for his grandson to-be. He began to assemble them. Spock played and sang a Terran melody from the mid-20th century for his father. It was called _Purple People Eater_ and was an amusing tale of a first contact situation.

"My son, that is very amusing. Where did you learn that?"

"I learned it from Mother, when I was very small. It is also one of Nyota's favorites."

"I should not be surprised if your child emerges from the womb singing."

"Nor I, as his mother likes to put her headphones on her stomach."

"Your mother did that with you. Apparently it paid off."

Suddenly, they both sensed another presence in the room and looked up.

"Good morning Mr. Ambassador. Greetings, Spock."

Telen! He had been one of Spock's childhood tormentors. Neither T'Sela nor Nyota knew of this. If they had, Telen might not have gained admittance or been informed of Spock's whereabouts.

Sarek spoke first. "Why have you come, Telen? Have you learned more insults?"

"I have come to speak with Spock, to apologize and to ask a favor."

"It is alright, Father. Do not concern yourself. Come, Telen let us speak on the patio." Spock led the way, and offered Telen a seat.

"If our situations were reversed, I would not be so gracious. I know that I do not merit such consideration."

"Say what you have come to say, Telen." Spock did not wish to be rude, however he also did not care to have his time wasted.

"I was wrong to insult you and your mother. She was a talented and intelligent woman, a good wife to your father. She was an able and giving teacher. I saw this when she instructed my sister in Terran customs."

"I was also jealous of you, your talents and intelligence. Though I am two years older than you, Spock, you were always several years ahead of me academically. It was I who was ruled by emotion."

"It is in the past, Telen. We will speak no more of it. You said you had a favor to ask of me."

"I wrote a song, a duet actually for my bond-mate T'Seva. The melody is simple enough, but I am not a singer. We heard you and Nyota in the park yesterday. T'Seva commented that she had never heard anything so beautiful before. You gave the ancient songs depth and meaning. They were no longer just noble words set to music. Spock, the way you use your talents is a gift to all our people. I have come to ask, really to beg you and your wife to sing my song just once and allow it to be recorded."

Spock considered this request. He understood what it was to love and willing to do anything for the one you loved. "Did you bring this song with you?"

Telen reached into a pocket and brought out a folded parchment. On it was written a simple,but haunting melody. The words were the most beautiful love poem he had ever read in any language.

"This is very beautiful, Telen. Allow me to fetch my wife, that she may read it as well."

Spock entered the house and returned with Nyota. He introduced Telen as a schoolmate, not a bully. He could not yet bring himself to call him friend.

Nyota agreed with Spock's opinion of Telen's song, and was glad to help Spock sing and record it.

A recorder was borrowed from Sarek. They got the song down perfectly on the third try. Telen expressed his gratitude repeatedly, and left Sarek's home with a much lighter heart.

Spock sat there in amazement. Nyota finally got the story out of him. She had tears in her eyes as she kissed him. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"As is your father." said Sarek as he entered the room. "You will be a good father to your son." In his arms Sarek held a small, wooden rocking cradle, carved with the family crest. "As yours no longer exists, it was necessary to make a new one. I trust that you can find room for it in your quarters."

Nyota laughed. "That maybe a bit of a problem, Father. Handmade baby items have been appearing at the front door all day. They are plainly wrapped, with nothing to designate the giver. For example, this little toy sehlat was labeled "For the musicians' child."

"This was our custom in times of old." related T'Sela. She had been a professor of ancient Vulcan history. Musicians were supported by those who heard the music and appreciated it. If a musician did not perform well, he did not eat. Your listeners have discerned that you two are not in need of food. Judging from the outpouring of support, I would say that you have both been found to be most satisfactory."

"I would agree with that assessment,my wife" said Sarek While you two were making that recording for Telen, I received a communication from a nearby settlement. They would like the "esteemed musicians" to visit with them as well."

"I also must show my appreciation. You and Spock have restored life to the ancient songs." She handed Nyota a hand-knit baby blanket in blue.

"Spock, do you think that the Captain would let us have an additional storage locker? After all, there will soon be three of us."

"We will present him with that logic when we ask him, Nyota."

A/N

THE END!


End file.
